Roses
by LD-Mei
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo ya desde la gran inauguración del teatro Moon y es que aquella noche del espectáculo de sus vidas cambio todo por completo, para algunos fue la puerta que le abrió millones de caminos y luego están aquellos que comenzaron a experimentar sensaciones que jamas pensaron. Buster siempre fue alguien muy terco, Que sin saberlo Le faltaba algo, pero siempre estuvo ahí


_Ohoho, ohohohohohohohooho *Siga insertando risa maligna aquí* no puedo creer que valla hacer esto por la madre xD asi que, ¡Gente!, Ufff, os traigo un nuevo fic_

 _-¡Pero ni has acabado el otro!_

 _-Caya v:_

 _Ok, primero que nada, voy a confesar para esas personitas que me siguen desde el inicio, que posiblemente tenga el fic de TMNT en un largo hiatus y es que sinceramente ahora, ni antes he podido encontrar la inspiración para seguirle, aparte de que también estoy escribiendo otro con la waifu que con suerte del destino el primer capítulo salga para April... No les prometo nada, ella les dará la información y la noticia cuando salga xp ósea estoy haciendo tres fics ahora, ténganme paciencia :B_

 _Volviendo al tema, ahora mí atención, mi pasión, amor y cariño se lo ha llevado este fandom, si señores estoy en el mameh de SING y desde sus comienzos la verdad, YO vi cuando Fanfiction finalmente le había creado una categoría en la sección de películas porque antes estaba con los "misc" y valla grito fangirlelo que di xD y bien profunda que si estoy además, ya van cuatro meses de su existencia así que ya es hora de que yo le aporte algo, de que el fandom latino se haga notar (aunque en general toda la comunidad es pequeña alv) y a meter mis homosexualidades y headcanon locos además, osea no mamen, gente el 88% de fics que encuentro aquí son de Ashy (asi llamo yo al AshxJhonny…. Por qué "Jash"…. pssst ¿qué es eso?... Somos oficialmente el fandom con peor nombre para sus ships(?) ¡Párenle! Hay más trama que explotar :v (aun así están bien bellos ay_ _)_

 _Así que ¡Aquí estoy! Y amaría que me dieran una oportunidad que yo sé que hay gente que está igual o más obsesionada con esta película que yo (tal vez no lose, con los gringos lo creo no conozco mucho el fandom de habla hispana) y por si algo me conocen es Por qué todo lo que toco perece XD :'v ¿Me acompañas en este relato? Si no has visto la película aunque sea para despertarte la curiosidad y vallas hacerlo porque vale la pena. Date el minuto de conocer esta mente retorcida ¡Y empecemos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Para ser honestos, era realmente extraño encontrar una esquina de silencio en aquella propiedad… simplemente… no existía. Había animales por todas partes de aquí y haya haciendo su trabajo, moviendo cabinas, pintando escenarios, organizando cables, revisando que todo esté en buen estado y por supuesto: El elenco principal, esos magníficos seres que eran los responsables de llenar de música y carisma las paredes terciopelo, a veces estaban en los cuartos de ensayo y a veces salían al escenario para poner en práctica lo que en esas semanas se esmeraron para la gran noche. Escuchar sus dramáticas actuaciones o el golpe tras golpe de cada baile, era lo que llenaba de vida ese teatro. _Su_ Teatro, por lo que tanto había luchado y finalmente podía decir que había llegado a la cima como jamás lo había imaginado, y respiraba orgullo en esa maravilla que era su vida.

 _Ese era Buster Moon, en todo su esplendor._

-Buenos días Sr. Moon – La suave voz en su oficina hizo del koala salir de su pequeño sueño haciéndolo caer en cuenta que estaba hace más de 10 minutos mirando el papel en su escritorio sin haber escrito nada aun…. Iba hacer uno de esos días ¿uh? Aun así no pudo evitar reírse de sus propias fantasías y tras un corto suspiro, le dirigió la mirada a la caballerosa figura del joven gorila quien esperaba paciente en la puerta por un permiso de entrada – Le traje su taza de café.

\- ¡Johnny! Buenos días muchacho ¡pasa, pasa! – Saludo tan entusiasta como era de costumbre, permitiéndole el acceso a este último con esa cálida sonrisa suya entregándole lo antes mencionado, que por supuesto, acepto con gran afecto.

Todos los días habían sido así desde que había contratado a la joven alma, ahora el bondadoso chico era su segundo secretario, y valla que había sido una de sus mejores decisiones, Johnny no solo era atento, puntual y eficiente. Sino que era realmente uno de los animales con el corazón de oro más grande que jamás había conocido, el adolecente se había ofrecido para ser una segunda mano desde que el teatro volvió a su gloria... ¿Y cómo decirle que no? Y así fue por un largo tiempo hasta que después de pensarlo bien le anuncio su propuesta:

" _Chico, ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí? podría tener una tercer mano para esos papeles empezando por tu contrato"_

Tuvieron que haber visto la cara de emoción de esos ojos cuando se lo dijo, no paraba de agradecerle y decirle que no le decepcionaría estrechando su mano dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Desde entonces ese niño había sido una bendición especialmente para la Señorita Crawly, con todo el nuevo trabajo que ahora tenían sería imposible de hacer para la pobre anciana, y por supuesto, ella adoraba a Johnny, era siempre agradable tener la compañía de alguien más que no fuera su jefe, que le tuviera paciencia, que le gustara escuchar sus historias de esos "viejos tiempos", que le brindara una mano y se preocupe por ella ¿Y quién más que su pupilo favorito? Jamás la había visto tan feliz, y saber que había alguien más que cuidaba de ella, lo tranquilizaba como no tenían idea, al igual que darle una gran alegría.

-Toma asiento y dime, ¿Cómo van esos reportes?

-Oh, van bastante bien señor – Respondió al instante con un tono tranquilo sacando de su chaqueta una pequeña tabla de papeles para revisarla una vez se sentó – Siguen llegando ganancias de la última presentación, incluso somos tendencia del momento en las más altas revistas.

-¿Enserio? – eso era nuevo.

-Sí, creo que puede encontrar el artículo en línea, pero estoy seguro que Miss Crawly le traerá un copia en la tarde – el menor dejo soltar una risita que pronto su jefe se le unió, tenía razón, si conocían al lagarto, sabían bien que no soportaría las ganas de comprar cualquier artículo que involucrara al teatro y es que en parte, Buster tenía la culpa, porque él amaba coleccionar y hasta enmarcar todos los pequeños detalles que él creía que dejaron una gran marca en su propiedad (lo cual era un 98% de los sucesos) Ella lo sabía y como toda buena abuela, le gustaba consentir _ABSOLUTAMENTE_ a todos, especialmente a sus favoritos y Johnny era un buen testigo de eso… oh las vergüenzas que alguna vez tuvo que pasar por la bondad de esa mujer.

– Por otro lado… también tiene nuevas solicitudes de directores que quieren presentar sus obras aquí ¿Las pongo con las demás? - El koala solo se redujo a responder en una señal con su lápiz que Johnny conocía perfectamente como un: _"ya lo tienes muchacho"_ este asintió con una sonrisa mientras negaba un poco con la cabeza y cambiar de reporte - Una de las luces del escenario esta presentado fallos pero no es la gran cosa, ya se encargó un remplazo sobre ello y hablando de dinero, los impuestos ya llegaron, tiene dos semanas exactas para pagarlos y no olvide que tiene una reunión con el agente de los Eff Awards al final del mes.

\- ¡oh, la gala! Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría, ¿algo más que deba saber?

-De hecho... – Y por primera vez, el joven había retorcido por completo su expresión como si realmente no supiera que decir pero le urgía por lo incomodo que se estaba sintiendo. El cambio tan drástico de ambiente dejo a Buster quieto, con las orejas gachas y muy, _muy_ lentamente abrió los labios para musitar un dudoso:

-¿Sssssiiii?...

-¿N-No cree que está un poco…. caliente aquí?

 _(¿?)_

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Sr. Moon ¿Se encuentra bien? – Decidió finalmente decirlo, confundiendo en creces al marsupial causándole una risa que ni él entendió por qué. Pero Johnny tenía un punto, no solía quejarse de muchas cosas por no decir ninguna, pero es que podía jurar que el aire acondicionado estaba al tope, lo cual sería entendible, puesto que estaban en mitades de otoño, pero seguía ardiendo en esa oficina a niveles insoportables, podía sentir el calor comenzar a sofocarlo y eso no era normal por no mencionar sano.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien Johnny, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –el menor apenas y pudo abrir los labios para responder esa incógnita, tan rápido como lo hizo, la cerro gracias a unos repentinos toques en la puerta haciéndolos voltear a ambos. No paso mucho para después escucharse un "¡Pase!" por parte del koala. Cuando el marco se abrió, dejo entrar una figura bastante conocida para ambos deteniéndose justo en el minuto que lo hizo, sintiendo su rostro casi derretirse con tan solo poner una pata en el lugar.

-Wow… ¿Qu-

-¡Eddie! – Buster exclamo realmente sorprendido al contemplar a la oveja en medio de su currículo, que hasta se había levantado de su silla apoyando ambos brazos sobre su escritorio, pero rápidamente se transformó en una sensación de felicidad inexplicable haciendo que su expresión se suavizase hasta enmarcar una pequeña dulce sonrisa – Buen día – Saludó más tranquilo…. Diferente…. Johnny lo notó…. pero decidió ignorarlo viendo como la cabeza al poder del equipo tras bambalinas los saludaba a ambos solo con un movimiento de su mano y una expresión de suma confusión, que al final decidió desechar con la más mínima de la importancia…. Eddie Noodleman damas y caballeros.

-Hey…. Uh…. ¿Interrumpo algo? –Eligio preguntar antes de llegar a cualquier tema, realmente no le importaba tener que esperar unos minutos afuera si estaban en algo importante… ahora que lo pensaba, aunque fuera él… era realmente extraño que Buster dejara entrar a alguien más cuando conversaba con otro, especialmente tratándose de trabajo.

-Oh no, no, no, no. Los reportes terminaron por hoy…. Eso creo…. ¿Necesitas algo más Johnny? – el mencionado se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre intercambiando miradas con el koala y sentirse realmente perdido.

-Ummm…. N-No…. No realmente.

-¡Perfecto! porque antes de que te vallas, necesitó un favor ¿Ves esos gabinetes de ahí atrás? – Comento señalando hacia el fondo de su oficina, donde decoraban cuadros y lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala de cocina. – adentro están los guiones de todas las obras presentadas, ¿Puedes buscar el de "una leyenda del oeste"? una de sus directoras vendrá esta tarde, al parecer quiere conservar el manuscrito.

-¿Quiere que le saque una copia entonces?

-Me quitaste las palabras muchacho.

-A la orden señor – Con eso, el gorila salió disparado enseguida solo para… bajar su velocidad…. cambiar su gesto justo en el instante que les dio la espalda a ambos adultos…. Analizar bien su situación…. detenerse en seco…. recordando todo por completo. Con la respiración agitada busco el punto donde estaba instalado el aire acondicionado, podía ver las ridículas oleadas de calor que expulsaba esa cosa, trago duro, parecía que la habitación iba a prender fuego en algún momento, Si quería guiarse por la lógica podía decir que era solo por las condiciones de clima que Moon necesitaba, pertenecía a una especie costera así que tal vez…. ¿Era sensible al frio?... si… tal vez era eso, tal vez y hasta se preocupaba por realmente nada. Por otro lado, el par de amigos se le quedaron viendo en silencio en aquel extremo por unos cuantos segundos más, observando con detenimiento como hacia su trabajo con tal delicadeza que parecía imposible para tales manos, en un pacífico silencio.

\- A él realmente le gusta estar aquí ¿No? – se escuchó decir por parte de la oveja que fácilmente podía confundirse con un enorme desinterés por su holgazana posición sobre aquel escritorio y tono de voz.

\- Como si fuera su hogar – agrego el otro sintiendo su pecho llenarse de orgullo con una suave y larga respiración, ver al adolecente trabajar de tal manera llenaba sus ojos de inmensa gratitud, el chico había hecho tanto por su teatro que realmente no tenía palabras. Y entre pensamientos perdidos escucho una pequeña risa salir de Eddie que llamo su atención, fue una risa icónica, más como una especie de bufo que sin duda se había robado el intereses de sus ojos, sintiendo ese diminuto "¡Pop!" sobre su pecho que le hizo reír también… Era interesante como la soberbia trabaja ¿no? –De todas maneras….- Recupero la palabra - supongo que ¿esto no es una reunión social?

-No exactamente. Tampoco es nada serio la verdad. Frank y los chicos... ya sabes el equipo especialista en combate de la última presentación… Me llamaron…. Errr…. parece ser que su paga debió llegar…. ¿Ayer?

-¿Enserio?... Pensé que…. Oh ya me acorde – Confesó mirando el papel sobre su escritorio ¡con que era eso lo que había dejado para hoy! – No te preocupes, llamare al banco para asegurarme que sea enviado lo más pronto posible – Eddie pudo observar a Buster erizarse un poco con lo último mencionado, en parte le causo gracia, sabía que su amigo seguía sintiéndose realmente incomodo cuando escuchar la voz en la línea dos del banco se trataba. Aunque eventualmente ya no tenían la intención de matarlo… por el momento.

-Bien, Entonces, _ahora_ es una reunión social… si tienes tiempo.

-¡Por supuesto!... solo tengo un bloqueo progresivo, estaba pensando que nuestro siguiente show debería ser algo diferente, quiero que sea una obra de teatro, pero quiero que sea para todos… ya sabes, que entretenga a los niños pero no aburra a los adultos, que los personajes sean interesantes pero no tan complicados. Algo parecido a una historia adolecente

-Entonces lo que buscas es un muy mal drama – La expresión del koala cayo de inmediato por algo más serio y ofendido logrando así la menta del mas alto, justo ahí decidió tomar asiento puesto que se estaba quedando de pie sin razón alguna, y meneando un poco la silla rodante volvió al tema – Para empezar ¿Haz considerado bajarle a la temperatura? Siento que estamos hablando dentro de un horno… fuera de broma.

-¿es enserio? ¡Esta helado aquí adentro! Tuve que poner el medidor al máximo para… regular la temperatura… y sigo sintiendo el escalofrió por las ventanas ¡pregúntale a Johnny! – Señalo al adolecente que había alcanzado a escuchar su nombre haciéndolo voltear, cuando los dos mayores hicieron lo mismo se encontraron con el gorilla sin su chaqueta de cuero y las mangas recogidas de su camisa junto con un peculiar brillo en su pelaje semejante al roció…. La cara de los tres no tenía precio, tal vez era la sonrisa de pánico de Buster, el rostro ilegible de Eddie o el hecho de que Johnny no paraba de dirigir la vista a todas las esquinas posibles realmente incomodo, al final termino dando la cara alzando los hombros comunicando un mensaje de "Intente decirle" hacia él cuadrúpedo lanudo que inmediatamente encendió una alarma en su cabeza poniéndolo en modo de alerta.

-Buster escucha – Se dio la vuelta encarando al koala – Sé que estas emocionado y todo, pero realmente hemos estado haciendo un buen trabajo, ha habido un total de 12 shows bastante aceptables por parte de las críticas y estamos bastante bien económicamente, así que tal vez… debas relajarte un poco

-¿De que estas hablando?– pregunto como si aquello hubiera sido dicho con algún sentido cómico… pero oh… Eddie no era el tipo que le gustaban las bromas en esos asuntos, la mirada seria en su rostro decía todo – Oh vamos Eddie, estoy perfectamente bien.

-Amm…. Perdón si interrumpo pero – Ambos regresaron su vista al adolecente que parecía unirse a la angustia – Sr. Moon, Debería escucharlo. Ha estado trabajando demasiado últimamente y si soy honesto, las ojeras en su rostro empiezan a hacerlo ver como un panda…. C-con todo respeto señor. – El koala dejo caer sus hombros hacia atrás con una mirada cansada, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo que había decidido subirse sobre su propio escritorio para llamar la atención y aclarar las cosas de una vez, ignorando por completo las miradas de sus trabajadores.

-Caballeros, Caballeros, no podemos parar ahora, ¡No cuando las cosas van tan bien! los teatros musicales no han sido así de populares desde finales de los 80 y somos los únicos en esta ciudad que sigue presentando shows…. ¡Verdaderos shows! Los otros se han vuelto salas de cine convencionales o realitys en vivo, podemos estar haciendo historia aquí. ¡Y se bien cuando les digo que estoy conduciendo sobre la mejor racha que este mundo ha visto! ¡Y nada va a detenerme!

 **-o-**

…

\- Espera…. ¿Qué?

\- Ya lo oíste – Eddie poso una de sus manos sobre su cien frotándola con cansancio esperando que el color del semáforo volviera en verde mientras la voz al otro lado del teléfono le hacía saber bastante en claro que estaba en shock… el solo quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, conducir a tales horas por los estados de california era anunciar una muerte asegurada por la cantidad de tráfico. Mas el continuo regaño por la línea no lo estaba ayudando con su obvio estrés.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿¡Como que lo vas a traer aquí!?

-Sé que es repentino…

-¿¡REPENTINO!? - El estruendo fue tal que un claro pisoteo fue el responsable de hacer oír objetos en la distancia caerse, nada rompible gracias al cielo. Para este punto Eddie tenía su celular tan alejado de sí mismo que sentía la tensión en sus propias venas, oh pobres de los conductores que estaban a su alrededor, ahora miradas de sorpresa iban dirigidas a su persona haciéndolo querer que lo tragara el mundo en ese momento. - Acabas de llamarme solo para decir que vienes en camino con la idea de que Moon se quede en _MI_ apartamento ¡Sin ni siquiera preguntarme!

-Niña, escucha….

-¡No me llames así! – Intervino claramente molesta al punto que los animales más sensibles podían percatar como si pequeños proyectiles estuvieran siendo lanzados por los lados en la otra línea del teléfono ¿pero qué rayos estaba pasando? – ¿Y por qué te interesa lo que el koala haga? Si quiere pasar el resto de su vida durmiendo en un cajón y comiendo eucalipto para gastar menos dinero en él y más en el teatro, déjalo ¡Es un adulto por Dios! Él vera si se sobre explota hasta la muerte.

-¿¡Estas demente!? ¡No voy a dejarlo hacer eso! - Ahora era él quien estaba aumentando su tono de voz, ¡Oh la cara! ¡La cara de lo civiles!

-¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO!?

-¡PORQUE ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR ÉL MALDITA SEA! – Aquel grito había hecho silenciar a media calle mientras el pobre hombre se estampó contra el manubrio haciendo que el continuo sonido del claxon fuera lo único que rompiera el sorprendido silencio, dios bendiga la abundante lana que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, porque para cualquier otra animal ese cabezazo hubiera dolido.

-Ed….- La chica no tenía palabras, en su sano juicio le había escuchado gritarle de tal manera, a ella ni a nadie, Eddie no era exactamente el tipo agresivo y las pocas veces que lo vio molesto, no pasaba de solo ponerse muy serio y evitar a todo el mundo ¡Y esta era la razón! Cuando se molestaba lo hacía enserio, se ponía paranoico, increíblemente violento, llegaba realmente asustar…. Y desafortunadamente, no fue la excepción, sin saberlo, La puercoespín estaba temblando del otro lado del teléfono.

-L-Lo siento Ash… Enserio – Intento disculparse con la adolecente a los pocos segundos levantándose del volante para recuperar su aliento, ella no respondió, pero él se lo esperaba. Con un suspiro recobro la postura frotándose los ojos, no han sido las mejores semanas para ninguno de los dos, pero ambos intentaban no ponerle importancia, pero por supuesto el estrés carcomería a alguien tarde o temprano. Tal vez fue culpa de Buster que le hizo perder toda tranquilidad.

 _Buster._

Con preocupación miro lentamente sobre el asiento del copiloto, ahí estaba él, inconsciente y al menos abrochado a la silla. La expresión intranquila del koala hacia saber que no estaba en su mejor estado, haciendo pasar una horrible sensación por toda la columna de la oveja, Trago saliva y volvió al teléfono.

-Mira, Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado pero no tengo otro lugar, y no puedo simplemente dejarlo, Buster puede ser muchas cosas pero no tiene idea de cuando parar. Cayó a más de 12 metros de altura arreglando una bombilla del escenario ¡12 metros! – El mismo se sobresaltó relatando el suceso volviendo a caer sobre su silla haciendo que el pelaje de la adolecente se erizara junto a sus púas – Solo…. Solo un par de días ¿Ok? Es todo lo que pido

Y todo volvió a callarse una vez más, Ash se encontraba así misma mordiéndose el labio y sosteniendo el teléfono con fuerza… conocía a Moon, pero la idea de convivir con el…. Ehhhh…. no la malentiendan sabía que era buena persona, fue por el que ahora estaba donde está pero a veces era realmente difícil llegar a un acuerdo con el koala, Los dos eran completamente polos opuestos ¿Se los imaginan en un mismo techo? Eddie por su parte, era más sencillo y flexible, a veces ni siquiera se sentía. Hasta había logrado ayudarle con varios... Varios problemas con la más ridícula de las sencilleces…. Oh se iba arrepentir de esto… realmente lo haría.

-Bien – Los redondos ojos de la oveja se expandieron al máximo junto al alzar de sus orejas con esa sencilla frase… y una sensación de alivio pronto sumergió – pero hablaremos seriamente después.

-Ghe…. Cl-Claro…. Gracias niña….

-Que no me llames así – Respondió intentando sonar ofendida, pero se escuchaba más relajada que antes y antes del que el otro pudiera decir algo, la llamada fue cortada por un seguido – Ni lo menciones.

Eddie miro hacia su teléfono contemplando bien la pantalla, seguía reflejando el número y la foto de la rebelde puercoespín, sonrió para sus adentros… le debía una, tenía que pensar bien que darle.

La mañana siguiente fue bastante tranquila, grandes nubes espesas y grises cubrían los cielos, llovería, o simplemente los dejaría con tal ilusión porque hasta el cielo mismo podía darse sus días de realmente no querer hacer mucho. Lo que significa, no había sol esa mañana, lo que significa, que no tendría que levantarse para cerrar las cortinas. Aun así, hacia bastante frio, lo que le permitía envolverse como un burrito entre sus sabanas sin tener que sudar como regadera a los 5 minutos, pero ¡Joder! Que hacia frio hasta para una especie que podía concentrar el calor como ella, estuvo dando vueltas de aquí y halla los próximos tres minutos… al final… se rindió. No por la lucha constante de no congelarse, solo…. Tenía hambre.

Con el estómago no puede uno pelearse, si se tiene hambre, se tiene hambre, y será mejor cumplir esos caprichos o comenzara a picarle un dolor tan grande por falta de alimento que después sería imposible de saciar, y al final habrá comido tanto que igual tendrá ese dolor a escalas inmorales, en el peor de los casos, terminaría metida en la taza del baño sintiendo la comida quemarle la garganta por los ácidos de su estómago mientras la vomitaba.

Y Ash tenía experiencia en aquello…. No son bonitos recuerdos.

Con las mismas energías de un universitario acabando de salir de su tediosa semana de trabajos finales (y con el mismo humor también) se sentó sobre su cama con el pelaje y las púas enmarañadas estirándose tal resorte, chasqueo la boca un par de veces y sin la osadía de siquiera abrir los ojos se dejó caer del colchón hasta que sus pequeños piececitos tocaron la fría alfombra, tembló por la textura y el tacto del frio y fue por sus amadas pantuflas para arrastrar su cuerpo hasta la cocina. Cabeceo por todo el camino que si no fuera por el olor del café recién hecho en la mañana, se hubiera simplemente dormido en el piso.

-Buenos días.

-Urghh – Ese era su motivacional saludo todas las mañanas, no se preocupen. El día en que Eddie no lo escuche, algo realmente serio estaba pasando. La menor solo siguió su destino hacia la nevera sacando la caja de leche para poder ahogarla con el cereal pasando un par de veces por el lado de la oveja hasta tener todas las cosas que necesitaba para poder sentarse en la mesa. (Dat rima)

-Es bastante temprano, normalmente despiertas a las 12

-Tengo hambre… –Aclaro abriendo los parpados por primera vez, observando con detenimiento como las grajeas de cereal caían a su interior - ¿Qué haces _tú_ despierto? Pensé que trabajabas a las 9.

-El salón abre a las 6 hoy - Fue su turno de responder mientras agarraba dos vasos de la encimera haciendo su camino al lado de la puercoespín y entregándole el de vidrio cuyo olor de naranja brotaba de aquel jugo. Volteo una silla al revés y se sentó cruzando los brazos sobre el espaldar – Sábado ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah – Hubo un pequeño silencio, donde solo pudo escucharse el flojo sonido de la cuchara siendo llevada al plato para después convertirse en un lento mastique – Entonces…. – Ni si quiera termino de tragar - ¿Estas hasta las 4 hoy en el club?

-Hmm – Hablando de animadas respuestas él no se quedaba atrás, ninguno de los dos eran animales madrugadores o parcialmente productivos, pero si querían mantenerse en esa vivienda debían hacer algo. Ash trabajaba por las tardes en una pequeña tienda de discos e instrumentos, no era la más poblaba de la ciudad pero pagaban bien, a veces hasta hacia horas extras si realmente no tenía nada más que hacer en todo el día, Eddie, por su lado, se las arregló para hacer de "Barman" en un casual restaurante con estilo de una taberna española, no era lo suyo pero es lo que ahí, cabía mencionar que también debía cumplir en el teatro y por gloria de quien sabe dónde, había conseguido ser de DJ en un club nocturno bastante alejado que para su suerte solo abría los fines de semana y cuando alguien alquilaba el lugar para una fiesta en particular, porque debía quedarse ahí la noche entera y buena parte de la madrugada.

Hace ya tres meses que tenían esa rutina, hace ya cuatro que Vivian juntos, hace cuatro y medio que Eddie se había ido de la casa de sus padres y hace seis que no se habla con ellos. Era curioso como parecía que todo en todos había cambiado tan drásticamente en menos de un año desde que el nuevo teatro Moon había sido reconstruido. Si cada uno fuera a comparar el antes y después… chico… había historias que contar.

Los dos mamíferos se quedaron así, atrapados en los sonidos de la comida y el reloj, ambos parecían no tener realmente ánimos de nada. Eddie se quedó pasando una de sus pesuñas sobre el borde del envase de poliestireno que aún tenía café, hasta realizar que sería mejor que se fuera de una vez o el metro iba a estar tan lleno de animales que no podría entrar ni salir. Con un suspiro se levantó para buscar la tapa del vaso y así llevárselo por el camino, Ash lo miro de reojo cuando ya estaba tomando el maletín y su par de audífonos, pero nada más.

-Ash.

-¿Ahh?

-Te voy a pedir que cuides a Buster.

…

Y aquello la hizo fruncir tanto el ceño en confusión que tristemente se quedó con la cucharada a medio camino y los pedazos de cereal en su boca comenzaron a caer devuelta a la leche.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes…. Vigilar que no se tire por la ventana o algo.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no! – Negó instantáneamente al oír la petición pareciendo más despierta que antes - Quiero decir ¿Por qué debería? Él es un adulto.

-Uno muy estúpido – Respondió como si estuviera descargando sus hombros, obviamente no quería discutir eso ahora – Serán solo un par de horas. No creo que cause problemas, no ha despertado desde anoche y en caso de que no lo haga… llama al hospital.

-No hablas enserio – La menor tenía los ojos tan abiertos como su mandíbula, su clara expresión de shock e inquietud decía muchas cosas que hasta movía los brazos para exigir una mejor respuesta.

\- Solo pido que lo mires, no que lo bañes. – Ash casi deja soltar una risa pero salió más como un jadeo doloroso mientras se cubría el rostro poniendo ambos codos en la mesa…. Era enserio… esto iba enserio. Solo podía frotarse el entrecejo en desesperación y aunque el otro seguía hablando en un intento de poder convencerla esta solo lo ignoraba resoplando tan fuerte por sus fosas nasales que si fuera un toro expulsaría humo.

-Veté – Soltó de la nada, bastante rápido y suave, un susurro ilegible, que ni siquiera la oveja pudo escuchar, este solo pudo abrir sus ojos y levantar las orejas sorprendido intentando preguntar al respecto, pero ni siquiera le dejo abrir los labios -¡Solo vete! – Volvió a decir en un tono más alto, levantándose de su asiento para empujar al hombre por todo el pasillo hasta la puerta.

-¡A-Ash, Espera!

-¡Te llamo si hace algo raro, pero hazlo antes de que me arrepienta! – Exclamo ya llegando al final de la sala de estar y sin mucho lio abrió la puerta de porrazo jalando el brazo del mayor que casi le disloca el hombro al pobre animal, además de estar muy poco de caer al suelo… Pero Eddie tenía reflejos, o no podía hallar otra explicación para haber reaccionado tan rápido poniendo el pie en el marco antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-¡Espera, mis llaves!

-¡yo te abro!

-¡Tienes trabajo en la tarde!

-¡Te las dejo en la recepción!

Sin darse cuenta aquello se había convertido en juego de fuerza contra la puerta bastante tonto a decir verdad, cualquiera que viera la situación no sabría si reír o golpearlos a ambos, Parecía ser que Ash estaba a punto de ser la vencedora de aquella disputa debido a que las sandalias de Eddie lo hacían resbalar contra el piso de mármol. Si se ponía a pensarlo, ¿Por qué seguía luchando si ya había accedido en primer lugar? Eso ya era un gran paso y casi imposible de conseguir por parte de la chica.

-¡Avísame cuando despierte!

-¡Si, sí, Yo cuido a tu novio koala! ¡Lárgate! – Y con un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes, la puercoespín cayó rendida sobre la entrada dejándose resbalar al suelo. Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y ya estaba sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, se sentía perdida, exhausta, como una locomotora sin frenos ¿Qué diablos fue eso en primer lugar? Y lo principal de todo, No podía creer que aceptara esto en su propia casa. Después de algunos minutos escucho una segunda puerta cerrarse, posiblemente la del pasillo principal indicando que el otro finalmente había dejado el apartamento…. O eso creyó. Debió haber sido interesante para los vecinos haber escuchado el grito de un hombre musitar por el corredor "¡ASH, POR DIOS!" como su despertador mañanero, que hasta ella misma había dado un saltito del susto y Mirando a sus espaldas como si de alguna manera pudiera atravesar esa puerta con la mirada esperando el momento justo…

Ambos escucharon la carcajada del otro a través de las paredes.

 _Que día._

* * *

 _4.800 palabras, eso es nuevo tratándose de mí, no suelo escribir capítulos largos. :T_

 _Bueno muchachos, Con esto y la sinopsis se habrán dado cuenta quienes será uno de los personajes principales y ademas quien es mi favorito…. No me desprecien a la oveja por dios, el también necesita cariño /3_

 _es mi primera vez escribiendo un fandom nuevo, y este es particularmente difícil contando las pocas escenas que tiene cada personaje como para apenas darnos la idea de cómo son, así que si sienten que alguno se sale de personaje amaría que lo digieran._

 _Asi que…. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Si? Dejen su review y teorias locas de todas maneras que no tienen idea de lo que eso significa para un escritor, aunque sea un "conti plz" que no he recibido ninguno :'c *se va al rincón porque sabe que el único comentario será de la waifu*_

 _Un follow y un fav también son apreciados, unos clics y palabritas no le cuesta a nadie pero significan un mundo._

 _Por último, no esperen actualizaciones seguidas por favor, soy una persona que escribe muy lento y justo ahora tiene un tiempo reducido, pero le dedicare lo suyo eso sí. Tengan paciencia, no los defraudare, con eso. Los leo en la que sigue *_ _ **muawh***_

 _ **PD:**_ _Yo se que se estan preguntando por que Eddie esta viviendo con Ash... no es una historia muy complicada pero venga... yo se que tienes una teoria, yo se que quieres saberlo, ¿Ves ese cuafro de haya abajo? dilo, dilo yo se que quieres, recordad que esto es un romance_ ( ͡0 ͜ʖ ͡0)


End file.
